


Two to Shoot

by allodo



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Salieri, Chinese Language, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 莫扎特和萨列里合作谱曲《奥菲利娅的康复礼赞》，为了方便作曲，所以莫扎特在萨列里家中的琴室里办公。Tag: 捆绑，拉头发，鞭打。字数：大概1万5千。ship: 莫扎特/萨列里（前后有意义）分级：BDSM nc17





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 字数大概9000

晚风从打开的窗户中吹进屋里，萨列里的目光终于在疲惫中又一次转向莫扎特，天才并没有一如即往的奋笔疾书，而是看向窗外。为了《奥菲利娅的康复礼赞》谱曲，他们已经在这里工作了很长时间。萨列里不知道最终成果会怎样，维也纳人会爱它吗？人们会认可莫扎特同他的成果吗？他不知道。

莫扎特已经把那件深紫色的外套脱掉了，穿了一件马甲，耳边的一缕金发俏皮又充满活力，这时正在晚风中抖动。他看着窗外，好像陷入了沉思或者冥想。只有在这种时候，萨列里的目光才敢飘向他。

天才看来也会累啊。萨列里慢慢停下了书写，鉴于忙到现在，他都不知道写下的是什么音节了。莫扎特，萨列里想，真难以想象，一位这样年轻的音乐家，却已经如此成功了。萨列里的思绪不可避免地飘回与莫扎特相识的最初几年，他对他的喜爱，嫉妒和恨意都是那么强烈，强烈到至今都难以招架。而一周前，当莫扎特提出一起合作谱曲时，他居然在理性拒绝之前就情不自禁的抢先同意。

这让他不自觉的陷入了一种危险，危险的名字是莫扎特。他让他想起了那些燥热的梦境，而且绝非巧合，莫扎特也在里面。

“你在想什么，萨列里？”莫扎特笑着问他，他的眼睛里闪着得意的光。在夕阳的余晖里，显得非常温暖和美丽。

萨利里的诚实回答 “ 你 ” 差点脱口而出，他马上抿紧嘴唇，脸颊有些发热。他穿着黑色外套，这时已经很热了。但是他不敢把它脱掉，他在莫扎特在场的地方非常容易紧张，他需要黑色外衣来逃避这种不安和变化的情绪。即使他们现在身处萨列里自己的家中，这种紧张也没有得到丝毫的缓解。

莫扎特却没有放过他，他肯定注意到他的目光了，“您刚才在看我吗？”莫扎特欢快地问，非常得意。

这个浪荡子，萨列里腹诽，但是他知道这都是因为他太不小心了，才一不小心被他抓到了错处。

莫扎特站了起来，走到他桌前，背着手向他弯下腰，就像一个真诚的鞠躬。夕阳余晖从莫扎特身后铺散开来，而萨列里立刻被完全笼罩在莫扎特投下的阴影里。这让他不舒服极了。

萨列里右手紧张的抖了一下，羽毛笔掉在桌上，他的左手缩回胸前，他看着莫扎特距离越来越近，越来越不知所措。莫扎特要干什么？他察觉到了什么吗？为什么他离我这么近？我得离他远点。

莫扎特仿佛没有人之间交往的合适距离的概念，萨列里想站起来，但是莫扎特按住了他放在桌上的右手。那里的皮肤立刻像火一样热了起来。

“您一直在想我。”莫扎特肯定的说，“我注意到很多次了，从我们一开始一起工作时就是这样。”他紧紧的按着萨列里的手。萨列里想要莫扎特把手挪开，他不想谈论这个话题。这即将让他所有的情感都暴露无遗。

萨利里想要站起来逃开，但是莫扎特把他困住了。他再次想要抽回自己的手，但是莫扎特并没有放开的意思。

“我不知道您在说什么。”他低下头，想要埋在领子里，藏起自己的脸，那里已经火烧火燎。我应该离开这里，萨列里想，看看我答应了什么让自己陷入了怎样危险的困境。

“您知道。”莫扎特同往常完全不一样，他不再是恭敬的，或者他的恭敬本来就是假的，他的目光如此自信又充满侵略，萨列里只能低着头。觉得自己的头发梢都被他看的要燃烧起来。

“您想要我，”莫扎特笃定的说，他仍然不打算放过萨列里这个可怜人，“我也想要您。”他直白的补充。他的目光仿佛是有形的，即使低着头也让萨列里感到无穷的压力。

萨列里觉得自己快晕过去了。他听到了什么？莫扎特在说实话吗？他知道自己在说什么吗？为什么要这样说？他无意识地抬起头，看着近在咫尺的莫扎特。而莫扎特的双手趁机捧住了他的脸颊，让他没法把脸转开。萨列里注意到莫扎特的手非常温暖干燥，他能感觉到他手上的薄茧。他几乎沉醉在莫扎特的轻柔触摸之下。

“大师，”莫扎特看着他的眼睛，近乎恳求，“告诉我你想让我离开，我就离开。”

萨列里咽了一口口水，他知道自己完全着了莫扎特的道。他完全不想让他离开这间屋子。莫扎特的手是如此温暖舒适。他的气息就在面前，绝不可能欺骗他。莫扎特的眼睛非常专注，瞳孔有些扩大。

莫扎特马上意识到萨列里的答案，他的快乐迸发出来，他一手立刻去摘萨列里的领花，一手托着他的后脑。他尝试性地轻轻亲吻萨列里的脸颊，然后在拽掉领花之后又去亲吻他暴露在视线里的早已羞红的脖子。他湿热的嘴唇轻轻贴在他的脖子上。他的动作是如此迫不及待，仿佛这完全不是莫扎特式的临时起意。

萨列里差点晕过去，莫扎特的嘴唇柔软又坚决。他倒是希望自己晕过去这样说不定就可以蒙混过关，让莫扎特无奈的停下来。萨列里完全想不出任何拒绝的话语，也完全不想拒绝莫扎特。让他自己开口喊停实在是太难了。

“不要在这里。”萨利里在莫扎特试图亲吻他的嘴唇时含糊的说。如果他们要发生点什么这也不能发生在他的办公室里，他不能一坐下来谱曲就开始不由自主的回忆莫扎特和他是如何互相撕扯对方的衣服，然后倒在钢琴旁的沙发上，或者倒在地毯上的，或者站在墙边。他绝不能让这间屋子留下痕迹，这会让他永远都没法与往常一样的教课和工作了。

莫扎特明白了他的意思，他马上让步，让萨利里站起来。同时他又志在必得的笑了，他的笑容是如此危险，让萨列里联想到了一些野生动物，这让萨列里觉得腿软。

 

萨列里庆幸这一路上没有碰上一个仆人。他完全不知道他们是怎么走到自己卧室的，只是觉得自己跌跌撞撞，好像磕到了椅子，又差点绊倒在台阶上。莫扎特也完全没有让这情景变得稍微好看一些，他跟在萨列里身后，拽着萨列里的外套，把它拉到手肘，露出萨列里包裹着肩膀的白色衬衣和黑色马甲。

莫扎特在他终于打开卧室门的时候趁机脱掉了他的黑色外套，这让他像只木偶一样在莫扎特前面转了一圈，又像个无意间就已经决定顺从的优雅舞伴。

“您真是心口不一。”莫扎特笑着说，反手把门锁上。

萨列里努力让自己的目光不要躲开，他局促的站在床前，脸颊通红，耳朵也烧的厉害。他穿着马甲和衬衫，领花已经被拽掉，白色的衬衫也敞开了领口。他站在那里，不安的就像个演奏时弹错了的学生。

他不应该答应莫扎特一起谱曲，一起在家里办公。他所有的秘密和个人习惯都暴露在莫扎特的视线下，接受莫扎特的审阅。这让他本能的害怕，却完全无法撤退，完全无法隐藏。而莫扎特是一个非常敏锐的人，他能够轻易的勾起他的所有情绪，他的天赋就是使人沉沦。他危险并且充满吸引力。

莫扎特解开了自己的紫色马甲，把它甩到地上，就像脱掉沉重盔甲的士兵，又像挣脱束缚的野马。他将萨列里推到那张深蓝色的大床上躺下，然后趴到萨列里身上，捧着他的脸颊。这给了萨列里些许安慰。

萨列里感受着莫扎特压在他身上的热量和重量。他看起来没有他高，但是非常火热有力。他的大腿隔着裤子磨蹭着他的胯部，萨列里甚至能感受到他裤子里勃起的形状。萨列里有些无法思考了。他想要闭起眼睛，装作这一切没有发生，又情不自禁的想要努力感受。

莫扎特亲吻他的脖子，在他耳边含混的呼吸，故意将火热的气息喷到萨列里已经烧红的敏感得过分的脖子上，他轻轻的问：“你有润滑的东西吗？”

萨列里怕痒的抖了一下，莫扎特的嘴唇离他的耳朵太近了，这让他脑袋发懵，连话都说不稳了。当他开口时才注意到自己声音沙哑，口干舌燥，“在那边的抽屉里。”

莫扎特起身去拉开抽屉，大腿依然卡在萨列里两腿之间，萨列里感觉自己身上一轻。莫扎特看向了抽屉，随即愣住了，好像被什么东西吸引了注意力。

糟糕糟糕糟糕。

萨列里突然反应过来，想要阻止莫扎特继续去仔细看抽屉里的东西。他猛地起身去推抽屉，想要把它关上。而这让他在莫扎特身下剧烈的挣扎了一下，差点把莫扎特掀翻。在发现他没法推开莫扎特关上抽屉后，他无力的倒在床上，眼角开始湿润。他抖的如此厉害，几乎急出一身冷汗。

莫扎特终于回身再次抱住了他，想要让他冷静下来，“安东尼奥，冷静。我还在这里。”

萨列里不敢再看他了，他绝望的紧紧的闭着眼睛，几乎紧张的混乱了。莫扎特看到了抽屉里的东西了，他会怎么看我？他会立刻离开吗，他怎么还留在这里？真该死，我到底做了什么？我吓到他了吗？为什么我要把他带到自己的卧室里？为什么我要把这些见不得人的东西都收拾到一起？！

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特在他耳边说话，他听上去没有戏谑的意思。莫扎特温柔认真，好像完全没有受到抽屉里那些东西的丝毫影响。不知道为什么，这让萨列里觉得有些委屈。他依然紧紧的闭着眼睛。是的，这就是我，一个外表正直，受人尊敬的人，一个公允，受学生喜爱的教师，而在内里，这就是我的欲望。这些抽屉里的东西诉说着真实并且直言不讳，突然暴露在莫扎特眼睛里。现在，这真相让他完全钳制住了我。

然而莫扎特好像气息完全不稳了，他的语调里透着震惊和兴奋，仿佛他发现了什么令他印象深刻的东西，“你应该早点告诉我，我暗地里有猜测过你是不是，所有人都背着你遐想过。睁开眼睛，我的大师。”他听上去都充满野性。

萨列里忘记了莫扎特是一个多桀骜不驯的人，他的存在就是以自己的天赋挑战所有的权威和世俗，他也有各种各样的嗜好。萨列里痛苦又期待的睁开了眼睛，随后又马上厌恶起自己来，为什么他总是那么容易听从他。

莫扎特满意的笑了，他的指尖滑过萨列里的眼角，这才让萨列里意识到自己原来已经流下泪水。莫扎特低下头安抚地亲吻他的鼻尖，手指揉捏这萨列里的一缕稍微有些弯曲的长发，将那缕头发卷到自己的手指上。

“你想要我用那些东西吗？我不会拒绝你，你也不用担心你的秘密是否安全。我会为你保守它，毕竟我也是这个秘密的一部分了。”莫扎特抬起手指，笑着亲吻那缕黑色的柔软卷发，仿佛他亲吻的就是萨列里本人埋藏最深的欲望。他的腿还在摩蹭萨列里的裆部。“如果你不想，我也会为你保守它，毕竟你知道我也有这种欲望了，你可以相信我。”

萨列里的喉咙里发出呜咽的声音，他没有办法对这个提议说不。为什么要说不呢？我确实是想要这些的。为什么我总会把自己推到这种境地？莫扎特的提议实在是太让人痛苦了，也太让人……盛情难却了。

“是的，”萨列里轻轻的回答，他没有办法说的再大声些，这已经让他害羞的要逃走了，“安全词是burle（戏弄者）。”他想要再次躲开，但是他必须面对，他即将把他自己完全交给莫扎特，在这之前，他必须确认这一切都是安全的。

“如果你说burle，”莫扎特冷静又极具掌控力地说，“我就会停下来，我保证。”他看着萨列里的眼睛，给予完全认真的承诺。

萨列里点了点头，是的，我需要这个承诺，随即他意识到，他刚刚表示了什么。他答应了莫扎特在他的卧室里同他进行难以开口的放荡之举。他可以和任何一个更安全的人做这些，可是只有莫扎特才是这一切令他无法抗拒的原因。只有莫扎特让能够真实的威胁到他，让他产生一种脱序的危险和兴奋。

他的意识里仿佛总有两个声音，他爱莫扎特，又曾经嫉妒他讨厌他。莫扎特就像一股阳光，带来永不枯竭的灵感和热量。他暗中仰慕他，又不断的为自己感到不平。他想要从莫扎特身边逃开，又难以抑制的想要靠近他。他被两股力量撕扯，为之感到痛苦，也终于在不断的品尝痛苦之后因为莫扎特本身的存在而感到快乐。天才，就是天才。

莫扎特把抽屉里拿出的一块黑色的丝绸遮到他眼前，他的表情有一种肃穆的仪式感。萨列里轻微的发着抖，终于闭上了眼睛。他支起手臂抬起头，让莫扎特在他脑后打了一个绳结。

绳结并不那么紧，没有过紧的压迫他的眼球。萨列里没法单手把它解开。他睁开眼睛，什么都看不到。

莫扎特从他身上挪开，解开了他的裤子。萨列里的鞋子一定是之前被莫扎特脱掉了，因为莫扎特直接握住了他的脚踝。“坐起来。”莫扎特命令道。他的声音冷静，又克制，但是上翘的尾音暴露了他的兴奋。

萨列里直起上身，双手撑在身后。他看向莫扎特的位置。却因为视线的阻拦而茫然的轻轻摇头。

莫扎特终于来到他身前，双手拉住了他的裤子和内衣，把它们脱了下去。他的动作恼人的慢，绝不粗暴，反而充满温情。考虑到一会儿他们要做的，这的确是个缓冲了。

萨列里为他缓慢的动作羞红了脸。他能感觉到莫扎特的视线聚焦在他的皮肤上，注视着他的腰胯，阴茎和大腿如何从裤子里解放出来。莫扎特总是这样轻易的让他颤抖和瑟缩。萨列里能感觉到他的视线几乎让他发烧。天才，萨列里心想，虽然他本人也曾被称为神童，但是却永远无法抵抗天才的炫目才华和精神。莫扎特，莫扎特，他的脑子里一直刻着这个名字，这个名字既折磨他，又安慰他。

“好了，把马甲脱掉，把手伸出来。”莫扎特从床上离开，他到抽屉里拿出了什么东西，皮扣发出了轻响。

萨列里脱掉了自己马甲，只穿着衬衣，白色的宽松衬衣盖住了他的胯骨，阴茎和一部分大腿。莫扎特不知道为什么没有脱掉他小腿上穿着的黑色长筒袜，它们紧紧的包裹他，几乎变成了一种折磨。他坐了起来，伸出了双手，并拢在胸前，张开手掌。莫扎特要干什么？我做错了什么？是因为走神吗？

莫扎特的一只手抚摸他裸露的有些冰凉的大腿外侧，另一只手将皮带放到了他的手上。他想让萨列里知道他从抽屉里拿出了什么。

萨利里知道这条皮带是为了捆缚自己的双手的。他的抽屉里有太多惊世骇俗的东西。他不知道莫扎特还打算用什么。一想到这个，萨列里就想要找个地方躲藏起来。

莫扎特重新拿起了皮带。即使被剥夺了视线，萨列里也配合的双手合拢，他的动作非常虔诚，仿佛正在对着莫扎特祈祷。

莫扎特将皮带捆在他的手腕上。他一点点调整皮带，慢慢拉紧。他的力量是轻柔的，他的两只手非常灵活的。他一边拉紧皮带，一边抚摸萨列里的手臂。

萨列里一开始觉得皮带有些松。莫扎特小心的调整它，让它逐渐变紧。直到萨列里没有办法自己挣脱，但也不会让他双手发麻。他终于感觉到皮带有些过于紧了，只好摇摇头发出吃疼的声音，他的长发流泻到胸前，他低头轻喘着。

莫扎特马上把皮带调松了一些，回到刚才适合的松紧度上。

他推了推萨列里，让他往床的中间挪动，自己坐到床边。萨列里感觉到了床在另一个人的重量下凹陷。热度惊人的莫扎特马上抱住自己，嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇。莫扎特用舌头在他的牙齿上轻弹，然后在他松开牙关后在他的口腔里肆虐。

那根灵活湿热的舌头滑过他的舌尖，萨列里差点忘记如何呼吸。莫扎特的吻技真的很棒，他舌头时不时摩擦他上颚的方式下流的几乎让他开始兴奋的哼哼。这个吻激烈的让他差点流口水。莫扎特的双手有力地搂住他的肩膀，压着他背后的肌肉，让他只好跟随他变换角度，侧过脑袋。

上帝，莫扎特真的好擅长这个。继续，继续，莫扎特，别停下来。

莫扎特终于放过了他的嘴，萨列里不知道他对于他们第一次接吻的看法，因此有些不安。他轻轻的皱起眉毛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“你学的很快。”莫扎特气息听起来非常不稳，“而且非常迷人。更迷人的是，你并不清楚这一点。”

萨列里开始思考莫扎特的话语，他有些不能理解。莫扎特再次抱住他的肩膀，亲吻他的脸颊。

萨列里感觉到莫扎特的舌头突然添上了他的嘴角。他在心里的道德准则尖叫着要他躲开，而他的脸却主动迎上这种轻舔。莫扎特像是故意的似的，他轻笑着撤开，舌头离开了萨列里的嘴角，仅仅是轻轻的在他脸颊边弹动，若有若无的碰触。恼羞成怒的萨列里想要躲开这种调戏。但莫扎特依然压住了他的肩膀，把他困在怀里。

“做个好男孩，”莫扎特的声音充满了威严，像是个严厉的指挥。他是如此有力地掌控了萨列里，就像掌控音乐那样容易。萨列里想到这里，不由得挣扎的更加厉害了。他一直在尝试淡化莫扎特对他的影响，可是从来没有成功。而现在莫扎特让他做个“好男孩”，这让他有些难以接受。他在莫扎特怀里挣动，表现的像只会挠人的黑猫。

莫扎特拽住了他的长发，拉扯他的头皮。萨列里终于安静下来。他意识到自己做错了什么。他开始有些紧张，又有些期待舔了舔自己的下唇。  
“你做错了。安东尼奥，转过去。现在。”莫扎特不会放过这个错误。他必须不能错过这个。错过就意味着忽略萨列里的信号。

这是一场有关控制的游戏。萨列里每天都处于控制之中，他掌控他自己的生活，他试图掌控他的情绪。他有条理的安排他的时间，他受人尊敬。但是因为莫扎特他陷入了失控。莫扎特在他失控的情感中能够抓住他，掌握他。而莫扎特必然知道，他的这次失控是因为他不再选择压抑对莫扎特不可控的情感。这种游戏的内核与表面完全相反：莫扎特可以以任何方式对待他，但只要萨列里喊停，天才莫扎特必须停。

莫扎特完全明白。他的控制力和意志力让他能够更好的驾驭萨列里，让他失控，又让他感到安全，“现在转过去趴好，把衣服拉起来。”

萨列里呜咽了一声，他离开莫扎特温暖的怀抱，趴到床上。他支起双腿，他的大腿和下体暴露在空气中。但是他没法在失去视觉时用自己的被束缚的双手拉起柔软的衬衣。他双腿发抖，只能用额头抵着床，后背弓起。他用几根还能动弹的手指勾住衬衣垂在床上的下摆，用力向前拉，然而却没法拉起来，它兜住了他的臀部，他越拉动它，它就裹得越紧。

萨列里只好放弃，他把手抱回胸前，把自己的脸埋在手肘里，他整个人都像要烧起来了。他什么都看不到，什么也做不到了。他轻轻的哽咽着，知道莫扎特肯定是故意的。

莫扎特在他身后，一声不吭，但是好像他沉重的呼吸声都仿佛有了形体，让萨列里变得更加兴奋。莫扎特的温暖双手终于拉住了他的衬衣下摆，然后把它掀开。

萨利里把自己的脸往床里埋得更深了。他能感觉到莫扎特正在看他的屁股和大腿，以及稍微有些半勃的阴茎，双球，和因为冷气而瑟缩地会阴。他脸烧的发热，即使有着黑色的丝绸挡住他的视线，但是他还是闭上了眼睛。这真是太让人害羞了。被一个比自己年轻的多的后起之秀这样对待，让他有些羞愤。而这个人正是莫扎特，这又让他更加兴奋了。

“把脸抬起来。”莫扎特的左手掐住了他的腰，右手握住了他的胯骨。他的左手力量一点点加大，按着他的腰窝。右手揉上他的臀部。他揉搓他丰满的屁股，捏起他的软肉。好像在体会手感。又像是在考虑他能承受多少。

萨列里停止挣动了，他感觉到暴露和害羞，并且绝望的想要更多。他的大腿因为期待而颤抖，莫扎特的手却一直忽略他双腿之间开始勃起的阴茎。他难耐的不断地摇头，他的耳朵烧的发烫，他的脸也很热，他还不想让莫扎特看到他的脸。

不，我还不想抬，他想，我只是需要莫扎特的惩罚，不需要被看穿。抬起头会让莫扎特意识到自己的影响对他有多么巨大，即使莫扎特早已完全看穿了他。他只是太过渺小，太过微不足道了，但是他还不想现在把脸抬起来。

啪地一声，一条皮鞭抽在他的屁股上，那力道很轻，但皮肤还是有些发热的痛感，萨列里惊讶的抬起了头，他什么都看不到，只能小声的可怜兮兮的惊叫了一声。

莫扎特的左手握住了他的胯骨，轻柔的抚摸他紧张起来的臀部。萨列里能感到他右手握住的皮鞭轻柔的滑过了自己的腰窝。他难以自控的腰部颤抖，他期待着更多的粗暴对待，然后听到了莫扎特了然的笑声。

另一鞭子抽了下来，萨列里努力咬住自己的嘴唇，不想让哽咽和尖叫溢出来。他本能的弓着背，想要逃开。他想要把脸埋进床铺里，但是这一鞭子让他又疼又爽。他的脑袋顿时变的更加混乱。

我值得这些，我需要这些。莫扎特，不要停下来，我心中有一种黑暗，它有时完全盘踞在我的意识里。我嫉妒你，我恨过你，我受够了自己的虚无名声，受够了那些不懂音乐的贵族的追捧，受够了自己的转瞬即逝的高贵地位。可是我不能这样愤怒和自傲，我需要接受惩罚，需要战败，需要被控制，莫扎特，你既然能看透我，为什么你还不继续呢？

萨列里突然感觉到自己脸颊湿润，这才意识到泪水已经打湿了黑色的丝绸，流到了脸上。他终于哭喊出声，他的声音痛苦，沙哑，他几乎不能认出来那是他自己的声音。

莫扎特停了几秒，随后左手拽住了萨列里的头发，强迫他后仰起头，让他抬起了前胸，被束缚的双手支撑起他的上身。萨列里哽咽起来，在莫扎特钳制下挣动，几乎变成跪坐。莫扎特再次抽了一鞭子。这一鞭让他差点弹了起来，他再也没法尝试咬紧嘴唇忍住泪水，他痛苦的哭泣，他愤怒的咒骂，他想要挥舞拳头，赶走他身后的人，然而那捆绑是如此之紧，因此他又败下阵来。

萨列里已经有些混乱了，他能感觉到手腕被捆绑，臀部被鞭打的疼痛，还能感觉到莫扎特温柔的左手和火热的呼吸。他能感觉到痛苦，能感觉到被鞭打的愤怒，还能感觉到接受莫扎特给予他这些痛苦带来的愉悦。接受这种愉悦，他对自己说，接受它们。接受它们，臣服于他，这不就是你现在想做的吗？

感受愉悦，接受它，接受他，膜拜他，不不不，停，停，我受不了了。

萨列里的大腿开始颤抖起来。脑海里都是无意识的混乱词汇。他的眼睛好像睁着，又好像闭上了，他眼前什么都没有。他腹腔阵阵紧缩，无意识的挪动自己的腰，想让阴茎磨蹭床单。他的小腿发凉颤抖，几乎跪坐不住。他开始发出轻哼声，又完全没意识到这是谁的声音。

莫扎特注意到他的变化，他扔下了鞭子，他的左手轻轻的碰触萨列里臀部的皮肤，那里有些发红。他的右手手臂环上萨列里的腰，撸动他早已经涨红勃起的阴茎。

萨列里完全没有意识到莫扎特已经贴上了他的后背，他为莫扎特碰触他的阴茎而剧烈的抖动，他再也承受不住，只能大声的吼叫，却只是觉得自己嗓子疼痛。他全身都紧绷起来，完全没法掌控他躯体抖动的程度。他想让莫扎特撸动地再快些，然后他不可控制的痉挛起来。他脑袋一片空白，仿佛那块黑色的丝绸已经被取下，让他重新恢复了光明。

“你做的很好。”莫扎特喘息着说，他的呼吸喷在萨列里的脖子上，让萨列里脖子发痒。

萨列里侧躺在床上，他的头发混乱又潮湿，他的脸颊朝向一边，脸颊火辣，黑色丝绸上泪痕明显。他的双手靠在胸前，双腿在莫扎特手下分开。他的衬衣被汗水浸透，贴在他身上。他不敢想象莫扎特目睹到了怎样一种场景，他高潮刚过，凌乱不堪。

莫扎特坐在他身后，慢慢的恢复呼吸的频率，仿佛他也刚刚经历了一场高潮。他的手一直没有离开萨列里的大腿，轻轻的抚摸，好像那些软肉能有什么很好的触感似的。他咽口水的声音清晰的传到萨列里耳中。莫扎特努力平复自己的呼吸，叹了一口气，“安东尼奥，如果你乖一些，是不会受到这些鞭打的。”

萨列里哽咽着，他的嘴唇颤抖。莫扎特有本事让他更加愉悦，让他流下更多的泪水。他原本以为他没法说出什么恭敬的话来，然而他开口的声音柔软又委屈，几乎惊吓到了他自己，那里面哭腔如此明显，没有人能够忽略，“我很抱歉……”他结结巴巴，难以说出口，

“先生……”

 

\---tbc---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM nc-17  
> 本章字数大概7千

萨列里哽咽着，他的嘴唇颤抖。莫扎特有本事让他更加愉悦，让他流下更多的泪水。他原本以为他没法说出什么恭敬的话来，然而他开口的声音柔软又委屈，几乎惊吓到了他自己，那里面哭腔如此明显，没有人能够忽略，“我很抱歉……”他结结巴巴，难以说出口，

“先生……”

 

被泪水浸湿的丝绸笼罩着萨列里的双眼。绸布紧紧的贴在他的眼睑上，他感觉到睫毛摩擦布料的触感。即使他睁开双眼，眼前也是黑暗的。莫扎特的火热视线和依然有些急促的呼吸仿佛拥有实体，温暖的抚摸他的后背。莫扎特肯定喜欢“先生”这个词，让萨列里自愿用这个词称呼一位比他小6岁的年轻人是种殊荣。

“我要解开这块绸布了，它占有了您的视线。”莫扎特的声音终于响了起来，语调里带着一种克制和微妙的妒忌。这让萨列里感到有些意外。

为什么他要这样说？他是什么意思？这块丝绸是萨列里安全感的来源，它遮蔽了所有令他退缩害羞的场景和眼神交流。不管他的眼睛里是愉悦还是痛苦，它都将其隐藏起来。而他的泪水已经浸透了它，让它变得沉重。萨列里轻轻摇了摇头，想要莫扎特留下这块丝绸。随后他意识到，他受够了盲目，受够了黑暗，他想要看到美。他想要看到莫扎特，想看到他的面容，他的眼睛。莫扎特是否因为他而获得了快乐？他想知道。

莫扎特一直在轻柔的抚摸他的大腿和臀部，那里汗水已经被慢慢蒸干，变得有些黏腻。莫扎特耐心的碰触他的皮肤，引起一阵阵颤抖。在终于得到他点头同意之后，莫扎特的双手离开了他臀部敏感发热的皮肤，这让萨列里一阵失落。所幸他的手马上重新贴回到他的身体上，沿着腰侧上滑。

他温柔的抚摸萨列里时不时收紧的胸部肌肉，接着用手指轻轻敲打他的皮肤，带着《奥菲利娅的康复礼赞》中第一首曲子的节奏，仿佛他正在修改润色。莫扎特侧躺下来，胸膛贴上萨勒里的后背，一只手环过他的肩膀，来到胸前。莫扎特隔着轻薄的白色衬衣布料轻敲他的乳头，这让萨列里想要蜷缩起来，躲开这种刺痒。

萨列里被痒的有些想笑，他突然意识到自己的嘴角已经控制不住的上扬。他被逗弄的抖个不停，将被束缚的双手缩回胸前，想要推开莫扎特灵巧戏谑的手指。但是莫扎特的手趁机从手臂下穿过，伸进了他的衬衣，捧住了他的胸膛，然后轻轻的抚摸。

莫扎特的手很温暖，很灵活，他在他的抚摸下颤抖着，脸颊害羞的发烫。他向后弓起背，没想到着了莫扎特的道，几乎缩到莫扎特怀里，他和莫扎特就像两个紧贴的勺子一样，热度在身躯之间传递。莫扎特的欢快轻笑传进耳朵，而他从来都不知道自己的脸能烫到这种程度。萨列里能感觉到莫扎特火热的心跳，穿着裤子的有力大腿，和隔着裤子贴着他屁股的勃起。他马上僵在那里，不知道该怎么接受莫扎特硬了这一事实。

天，他居然硬了，他没说谎，他确实想要我。我该怎么做？他可是个浪子，他的冲动就像潮水冲上岸边的浪花，新的放纵永远盖过上一次的激情。我对他来说又是什么呢？

 

交给他吧，一个声音在他的脑海里回荡。信任他，他证明了他可以被信任。躺下来，接受他，接受他给予的一切，不论是痛苦还是欢愉。虽然曾经暗地里嫉妒过他，曾经为他音乐的美而不快，但是现在，不快早已消磨，只剩尊敬喜爱。接受他吧，接受这场折磨和欢愉，接受这短暂的放纵，哪怕是痛苦也会是愉悦的。

莫扎特的手不舍的离开他已经开始敏感发红的胸膛，抱住他的肩膀，跪坐在他背后。萨列里能感觉到莫扎特微微前倾向他俯下身来，他的手指穿过他凌乱潮湿的头发。还有几缕柔软的卷发黏在萨列里的嘴唇边。莫扎特将它们撩开，轻轻的拉扯发尾，然后灵活的解开了覆盖他双眼的黑色丝绸。

久违的光明重新映入眼前。萨列里深吸了一口气才颤抖的睁开双眼。他眼睛潮湿酸痛，刚开始几乎没看进什么东西。他眨了眨眼，眼前有深蓝色的床单，上面还有精液的痕迹，有被解开的潮湿绸布，还有皱巴巴的白色潮湿衬衣覆盖下的身躯和被束缚的双手。

莫扎特？

萨列里想回过头，努力把自己翻转过来。莫扎特终于出现在他的视线里，他眼睛非常热切，好像他等不及了。他的面容非常明亮红润，他是如此的美丽，如同太阳一样明亮。萨列里都没有意识到自己叹了一口气，仿佛解脱。

“为我平躺，亲爱的。”莫扎特期待的说，他的语气轻而易举的泄露了他的渴望，他目前想要做的事情。萨利里的视线不由自主的向下飘去， 落到他的勃起顶起的裤子上。然后马上被烫到似的挪开，这才注意到莫扎特的手命令式的指着床中间，另一只手早已伸向抽屉。

萨列里能感觉到自己的心跳开始加快，他面红耳赤的挪到中间。柔软的床摩擦着他依然敏感发红的屁股，他为了这刺痛皱了皱眉头，随后而来的零星酸痒让他颤抖了几下。他躺了下来，努力平复自己的呼吸。

莫扎特离开床走向抽屉，双手仔细的翻找，甚至拿起比较，几乎让这种短暂的等待变成了一种折磨。大概1分钟过去，他才找到了他想要的东西，还拧开了瓶盖。他再次背对着萨列里忙活了几秒钟。终于他站在萨列里床边转过身来。

莫扎特笑容灿烂，做了一个正经绅士的标准的鞠躬邀舞动作。他恭谦地伸出手，手里却握着一个光滑流畅粗细适中的木制假香蕉，那玩意上面甚至还有一层闪亮的油脂。

这个纵欲的无耻的该死的，萨列里差点晕过去，可那是从自己抽屉里拿出来的。

萨列里害羞的差点从床上弹起来，他想要推开莫扎特冲出去，跑得越远越好，然而莫扎特速度更快，早已跳上床用膝盖卡住他的大腿内侧，让他支起双腿。他一只手按住他的胸口，另一只手炫耀似的举着那个香蕉状的按摩棒。莫扎特还故意用勃起顶起的裤子摩擦他的赤裸的大腿根部。萨列里动弹不得，非常希望自己现在手里握着那把拆信刀，这样他就能从中间给那个木制品一刀，让它干脆断成两半，那保证能让莫扎特胯下一紧，然后他就能趁机把抽屉里的东西都翻出来毁掉。

在意识到根本无法做到让莫扎特失忆这件事后，他羞窘的想要抬手捂住自己的脸，然而他的手被捆在一起，尽力张开也只能捂住自己的鼻子。萨列里只好努力侧过头，想要把脸埋在床单里。他闭紧双眼，脖子烧的通红，全身都开始发起热来。

该死的……那么多选择，他居然还挑了最细最温和的一根……上帝啊，我刚才在想什么……

萨列里想要把床单掀起来，把自己的下半身都遮住，但是这只能让他开始勃起的阴茎变得更惹人注意。他只好轻轻侧身，大腿弯曲支起，好挡住莫扎特的视线。

莫扎特完全没在意他的小动作，他只是注视着萨列里的脸，视线炙热的几乎让萨列里感到被烫伤的刺痛。他轻易打开萨列里的双腿，为没有任何抗拒而满意的微笑。他挪到萨列里两腿之间跪坐，抬起萨利里的胯骨，那只按住萨利里胸膛的手抓来了一个枕头，把它塞到萨列里腰部下面，这让他的腰部向上弯曲。

萨列里平躺在床上，双手紧张又期待的蜷缩在胸前。他害羞的咬着嘴唇，双腿因为兴奋而颤抖。他的脸烧的厉害，紧紧闭着眼睛。可他又想睁开双眼，看看莫扎特的坏笑和他充满掌控欲的眼神。

这太暴露了。我所有的一切都无所遁形。莫扎特，莫扎特，萨列里心想，我把权柄都交给了你。支配我，掌控我，然后放过我吧，这样我才能放过自己。

湿滑又圆润的木制头部在他的会阴处轻轻试探，磨蹭推挤着敏感的皮肤，然后温柔的滑向他的后穴。那些润滑剂黏在他的皮肤上，让他觉得有些凉。萨列里咬紧嘴唇，不想发出声音。那个按摩棒没有什么温度，远远低于他的体温，并不好受。他不是第一次感受这根假阳具，它稍有弯曲，并且光滑，是一个很好的开始，而且不那么粗鲁。但是操控这根假阳具的是莫扎特，这让他难以放松，非常紧张。

“好男孩。”莫扎特安抚的说，他的嗓音非常俏皮温柔，安抚萨列里逐渐紧张的神经。他的另一只手开始用力撸动他的阴茎，拇指还推挤他的龟头下的皮肤。萨列里闭着眼睛颤抖起来，双手抓紧了自己的腰腹上的衬衣。

那根木质品来到了后穴，试探性的顶开他的穴口。萨列里只是感觉到压迫和别扭。那根假阴茎只顶进了一小段，萨列里就难过的扭动起来。一些冰凉的润滑液被抹到穴口边上，非常湿润，带走他体表温度，而那段顶入他身体的按摩棒依然毫无温度。相比他燥热的体温，这实在是太凉了。

那东西好冷，是有些难受。

萨列里瑟缩了一下，他高热的身体里被顶入了低温坚硬的物体，他难耐的扭动腰胯，想要点磨蹭，想要它进入的再深些，想要它尽快热一点。那东西抹上润滑剂实在是太凉了，这种进入有些折磨。这种轻浅的折磨实在是太不够了，太胶着了。

莫扎特把它拿了出去。他还在试探。

为什么要拿出去？萨列里模糊的想，它又冷又硬，毫无怜悯，如果它能压进身体，落下疼痛的痕迹，那这种折磨就更令人兴奋了。我需要这种粗野，这是多么令人愉悦的事情，这就是我想要的，所以你为什么退出去？

他难以忍受的轻哼，睁开他早已被泪水模糊的双眼，把腿分得更开，努力弓起身体，想要用自己被束缚的双手撸动自己没有得到照顾的阴茎，完全抛掉了所剩无几的尊严。他希望莫扎特能意识到他想要什么。他想要他的粗暴对待，他需要他带来疼痛，他能够从中感受到愉悦，获得快乐。

莫扎特的呼吸开始有些粗重，他果然没有让萨列里失望，再次握着假阳具压向他的穴口，这次毫不迟疑，没有停顿。萨列里感受到假阳具的头部被按进后穴内部，他的后穴和会阴都不由自主的瑟缩着，那根假阳具比之前进入的更深，也好像更凉了。

他能感觉到莫扎特在在热切地注视他的脸，调整角度，注意他的表情希望能让他舒适一些。那根木质品被推进他的身体里，莫扎特动作依旧缓慢，但是毫不犹豫。

萨列里轻微的挣动，大腿颤抖。他知道过一会就会好的。那根没有温度的木制品挤在他的后穴里，窄一些的头部向更深处挺进，同时越来越粗的柱身随着推进不断的撑开他的穴口，他身体内部感受到低温和压迫，他的穴口被撑得越来越宽。萨列里身体轻颤，连他自己撸动阴茎带来的快感都没法掩盖被进入的压力。

莫扎特向他弯下腰来，那只没有握着那根木制品的手抚摸他颤抖的侧腰，然后握住他的胯骨。

哦，萨列里剧烈的抖动一下，他大概是忘记咬紧嘴唇就发出了声响。那根阳具随后被莫扎特整根抽了出去，身体内部的高热终于让那根假阳具也带上了热烈的温度，抽出去的时候几乎烫到他的穴口附近的软肉。萨列里的感觉是如此敏锐，它详细又精准的记录下那根木制品的热度和运动，就好象他记录下他自己心中的乐谱。

他挪动早已有些酸痛的屁股，剧烈的抖动着，他的下半身因为压迫物突然的抽离而倍感不适和空虚。萨列里无意识的侧着脸，磨蹭着床垫。而莫扎特的那只手紧紧的箍住他的腰，把他固定在原位。他力量大的肯定能留下瘀青。

那根假阳具又压入他的身体。他的身体再次被轻易打开，他为这种无法抗拒的压力而咬紧嘴唇，他无声的尖叫着，脸颊磨蹭着床单。时间好像被拉长了，他的双腿不由自主的抖动，磨蹭着莫扎特的腰和胯。他的后穴几乎粘满了润滑剂，这让那根假阳具顺利的滑向身体深处。

它碰触他的深处，推开他的软肉，吸取他体内的温度，然后又在他想要主动迎上它时，果断的离开深处，抽动着磨蹭他收缩的内壁，然后用他自己的身体内部的热度来温暖他的穴口。

天，该死的，不不不不不，别停，别停下来。

萨列里剧烈的抖动着，全身发热，那根木质假阳具完全没有要停下来的意思，不断的深入他的身体内部，抽出大半，再被推回他的后穴深处，每一次都比上一次进入的更深。那根木制品变得更热了，抽动时令他全身颤抖个不停。他的双手捂住了自己的嘴，免得过早的尖叫出来。突然，莫扎特用力让它向上顶动。

萨列里全身剧烈的弹动了一下，觉得双腿发冷又发烫，浑身发麻，感觉混乱。他的腰胯和手几乎失去了自治。他压根没法捂住自己的嘴，他想张开嘴尖叫，也应该是这么做了。他想要伸长手臂去拉莫扎特，让莫扎特更快些，可他双手被束缚，只能几乎毫无力气的颤抖。

莫扎特碰到了什么？为什么他的身体里好像全是热潮？就像积蓄的河水被打开了闸门一样奔腾，他都没法控制住自己了。莫扎特，莫扎特，再来，再来一次。

他肯定是无意识的说出口了。因为莫扎特吼了一声，那亢奋的声音蕴含的热情和喜悦震撼着他的肉体和灵魂，莫扎特挪动自己的双腿，将萨列里的双腿分的更开。然后他将那根木质假阴茎捅进他的身体里，探的更深，来到之前他的身体内部最让他难以控制，抖动最剧烈的位置。

莫扎特用力压着那个位置，甚至带着拉扯，几乎让他疼到战栗哭泣，可这种发狠的压迫让他感到加倍的刺激和快乐。他混乱的啜泣着，喘息着，摇着头，无法控制的痉挛和收缩。他大张着嘴，几乎流出口水，却完全没有听到自己的尖叫声，只能感到加倍的愉悦和快感。

萨列里用被束缚的手腕紧紧的拉着自己上身的白色衬衣，它被汗水浸透，几乎透明的贴着他火热的身躯。莫扎特按压那个位置时间久到已经让他感到了酸疼。莫扎特抽动那个假阳具，依然按压着慢慢离开他最敏感的那个位置。萨利里艰难的呼吸着，抖动着自己的腰胯。莫扎特依然在缓慢抽出那个已经摩擦的发热的木制品。

别别，别这么对我，萨列里想，我还不想这么快就高潮，我想让快感持续的更久。莫扎特，轻点，温柔点。求你了。“求你了。”萨列里几乎不能认出这是自己的声音。它湿润又沙哑，鼻音重的几乎让他的话变成了喃喃自语。

莫扎特完全按照自己的节奏，他的动作毫不放松。他眼神热烈，呼吸粗重，兴高采烈。手里却毫不留情。萨利里只好闭紧眼睛，不去看莫扎特兴奋发红的脸颊。他开始默默的回想他这一周的工作，想把自己的注意力从全盘接受这种强烈的刺激上转移开。

《奥菲利亚的康复礼赞》目前有两个章节，莫扎特一章，他一章。他们预计还要工作一周，因为还需要莫扎特……再……来一次……

那根阳具再次顶进来，放过了他后穴最酸麻的那个部位。他全身剧烈颤抖，几乎感觉不到自己的呼吸。他能感觉到他的身体的温度在剧烈的升高，几乎快要烧起来了。他的身体开始不由自主的收缩。

……他自己的那一章是非常田园，十分温润的曲风，莫扎特那章是进行曲风格…噢，天…非常符合他的品味，非常……用力……非常……难以招架……

那根木质阳具在后穴抽动徘徊几次之后终于再次狠狠的撞上他的早已非常酸疼的深处。他马上被击溃了。他全身剧烈的痉挛，浑身紧绷。他的眼前模糊，完全不知道泪水早已流下。他酸疼难忍，快乐的潮水冲击着他的双腿，腰腹，甚至冲刷过他的胸膛，然后直上大脑。

他全身紧缩，就连内里也紧紧的攥住那根木质品，不断地吸吮。莫扎特握住他的腰，向外抽动那根被不由自主滑进内部的假阳具。莫扎特气息不稳的热烈的赞叹他有多棒。萨列里可能哭喊了，可是他像什么都听不见一样，他耳边都是高热的轰响。他身体紧绷又惊厥，然后开始发软，几乎成了一滩。

“你太棒了。”莫扎特不断的重复这句话，萨列里这才感觉到莫扎特一直在用勃起的阴茎隔着裤子摩擦自己颤抖的赤裸的大腿内侧，速度越来越快，这种摩擦带来的热度和酸疼让萨列里几乎啜泣。

莫扎特轻轻的抽动那根假阳具。萨列里的身体内部毫无抵抗的接受了所有的酸痒和快感，时不时的收缩着颤抖着，不断的吸吮着那根木制品，潮水在他身体和灵魂里奔涌，回荡，冲刷他的大脑，压榨他的精神和躯体，根本无法停下。

“停下来……”萨列里的声音轻柔的自己都认不出来了，他像是在跟莫扎特说话，也更像是跟自己的身体说话。他的精神根本没法左右他尽情享受快感的身体。他只能一遍遍的祈求着自己的躯体和莫扎特。停下来，停下来，够了，足够了，这太过了。

莫扎特的手握着他的腰，掌控着他依然停留在高潮里的躯体，另一只手慢慢停下碾压萨利里身躯内部的动作，然后满意的笑了。他笑容非常放肆，快活。他的勃起隔着裤子紧贴在萨列里赤裸的屁股上，还没有射，想到这里就让萨列里想要蜷缩起来。

萨列里柔软的躺在床上，没有多余的力气挣动。他依然看不进任何东西。这场高潮剧烈又持久，没有射精的高潮几乎把他击得粉碎，让他失去了思考的能力。他就躺在那里，大脑完全空白。莫扎特依然没有把木质品全部抽出来，他还在轻轻抽插那根木制品。让快感不断的在他身体里震荡，直到他终于疲惫又放弃的睁开眼睛。 

“求您，”他哭泣着祈求，视野模糊，他的泪水被酸疼和快感挟持，一缕长发被汗水黏在额头上。他在莫扎特身下颤抖呻吟，几乎没法停止抽泣，“求您了。”

莫扎特像一个魔术大师，萨列里想，他让折磨变为愉悦，又把快感变成了折磨。这的确是我想要的，层叠反复的情绪，难以止住的失控，与我本身相配的惩罚，这的确是我想要的。这也是我应得的，我想要失控，不想去想那些因为身为乐长和院长而带来的每日剧增的压力。

莫扎特握住他腰上的手放开了他，转而缓慢的拉起他被束缚在一起的手腕，轻柔的亲吻他弯曲相扣的手指。萨列里为他亲吻自己手指时的温柔而虔诚的表情感到震撼，为什么他会露出这样的神情呢。他的短暂思考马上被假阳具摩擦后穴内部产生的快感打断。那根粘满液体的木质品被莫扎特的另一只手拉着，缓慢的抽离他的身体。

木质品现在变得发热滚烫，抵在他依然打开的穴口上，随时能够再次进入。这种即将滑入快感深处的可能让已经经历过剧烈高潮的萨列里不由自主的轻微颤抖起来。

“坚持住，”莫扎特的柔软带笑的嘴唇离开了他蜷缩无力的手指，他声音不稳，充满渴望，“我们还没结束呢。”

 

\---tbc---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该死，用了润滑，所以到底要不要用安全套？（到底在纠结什么）

**Author's Note:**

> 看了摇滚莫扎特之后，我的脑海里全是flo萨列里丰满的a*ss和大腿，漂亮的小腿，柔软的声音和他哭泣的俊脸。我得把这些都倾倒出来。迟到的入圈者送给各位坚持的太太们。我爱你们。
> 
> 我并非音乐系和历史系的专业人士，如果有错误，请原谅。


End file.
